Cervical cancer etiology is better understood than the origins of most major malignancies. Within the Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics, several groups continue to study the most interesting and important research topics. HPV Guanacaste Study and Nigeria Study. Remaining topics in natural history of the causal virus (human papillomavirus, HPV) are included in this project. In particular, the natural history of newly-appearing infections among women past the usual young age of acquisition is under study. The unusually high prevalence of HPV in sub Saharan Africa is another focus. The recently completed Portland study assessed the risk of cervical neoplasia in the 16 years following a single baseline HPV test and cytologic smear. Cervical Visualization Project. In most studies, HPV natural history is assessed visually (using a web-based open-source software system developed with the National Library of Medicine), microscopically (cytology and histology) and using a variety of molecular biomarkers. We have DNA, RNA, serologic, and other molecular tests. HPV Genome Project. Viral genomic studies are designed to determine why certain types of HPV, if persistent, are extremely powerful carcinogens (acquired genetic syndromes with high penetrance) while related HPV types are not. Viral methylation is also being considered. HPV Cervical Cancer Risk Prediction. This study involves translation of what we have learned about HPV and cervical carcinogenesis into clnical guidelines, particularly via risk prediction models. This research project is human population based and etiologic.